1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toner container and a toner replenishing device for a copying machine, a facsimile or a printer, especially, to a container which rotates while being held in a toner replenishing device and to a toner replenishing device which rotates a toner container held thereby, to replenish toner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a toner container and a toner replenishing device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,730, as shown in FIG. 7(a). In this toner container 1, an opening which is formed on an end of a cylindrical member 2 is covered with a screw cap 3 during transportation or storage. The toner container is attached to the toner replenishing device after the toner container is shaken sufficiently and the cap 3 is taken off, as shown in FIGS. 7(b) and (c). On a peripheral wall of this cylindrical member is formed a gear 4 which is supplied with a torque from the toner replenishing device. Furthermore, a spiral rib 5 extends along the inner wall of the cylindrical member 2 to gradually feed toner toward the mouth side of the cylindrical member in response to the rotation of the cartridge.
Japanese Patent 63-50876 discloses a toner replenishing device to which toner container 1 may be attached. An axis is provided on the toner container holder. The toner container on a toner container holder is pivoted around the axis of the toner container holder. An outlet cleaning member for cleaning a toner discharging outlet is fixed to the axis of toner container holder. A rotating mechanism in the toner replenishing device rotates upon rotation of the toner container holder and stops in a position where the cleaning member closes a connecting mouth between the toner container and the replenishing device when the toner container holder is pivoted to a position where the empty toner container may be taken off for replacing.
FIG. 8 shows a toner container which is different from the toner container of the type described above. There, the toner container 2 does not rotate, and a toner transporting member 6 is provided within the toner container 2. The toner transporting member 6 is rotationally driven by an engaging member 7 which extends through an end wall of the toner container 2. A toner discharging mouth of the toner container is formed in the peripheral wall of the toner container and a shutter 8 for opening and closing the toner discharging mouth is provided on the peripheral wall. Since this toner container incorporates a separate toner transporting member 6, it is expensive which is especially undesirable in a disposable part.
While the toner container of FIG. 7 is less expensive, it has other shortcomings. The toner container has to be attached to the toner replenishing device after shaking the container and taking off the cap. However, the shaking causes the toner to form an aerosol and, when the operator takes off the cap, the operator's hands or clothes can be dirtied. Moreover, in case that the operator drops the toner container when the cap is removed, a large amount of toner will spill out.